Capitão, meu Capitão
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Abarai Renji tinha um segredo, mas seu capitão era muito zeloso para deixar passar. Yaoi, presente para Kassiminha, Byakuya e Renji.


**Capitão, meu capitão.**

**ShiryuForever94**

**(Resolvi que é presente de dia do amigo para Kassiminha)  
><strong>

Categoria: [Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, metafic, Bleach, Slash (MxM), Byakuya e Renji.

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Abarai Renji tinha um segredo, mas seu capitão era muito zeloso para deixar passar.

Beta-reader: Akane Mitsuko

Glossário:

Taichou: Capitão dos esquadrões, os entes mais poderosos

Fukutaichou: tenente dos esquadrões da Seireitei

Seireitei: mundo das almas onde vivem os shinigamis, parte nobre da Soul Society (Sociedade das Almas)

Rukongai: mundo das almas, parte pobre e desvalida da Soul Society

Shinigamis: aqueles que conduzem ao mundo dos mortos.

Kuchiki Byakuya: Capitão de um dos esquadrões, nobre pertencente a uma das famílias que controlam a Soul Society, vindo de uma longa linhagem nobre.

Abarai Renji: egresso do Rukongai, entrou na academia Shinigami para se tornar um dia alguém poderoso, tanto quanto seu capitão, Byakuya

**Capitão, meu capitão**

Byakuya entrou sorrateiramente no quarto de seu fukutaichou. Não queria saber. Há dois dias que o desregrado do Renji simplesmente andava alheio, perdido, parecia em outro planeta. Não conseguia entender o motivo. Tentara falar com ele antes e não conseguira. O tenente do seu esquadrão parecia estar com algum problema muito sério. Kuchiki Byakuya, como bom capitão, resolveu que era hora de intervir.

"Abarai Renji." A voz calma e profunda do Taichou ecoou no quarto perfeitamente arrumado.

"SENHOR!" Renji deu um pulo, apavorado e fechou com pressa um caderno no qual antes escrevia, escondendo como podia atrás de suas costas e pondo-se de pé, ofegante.

Kuchiki era um homem frio e distante na maioria das vezes, mas apreciava a lealdade que Renji demonstrava e não compreendia o que o ruivo tatuado escondia atrás das mãos com tanto afinco. Era um caderno, certo, mas porque o alarde?. "O que há?" A voz não tinha inflexão, mas a autoridade do capitão transbordava no olhar azul como safira. Os cabelos negros e lisos perfeitamente arrumados, a beleza quase feminina.

"É pessoal, senhor." Renji quase gaguejou. "Algum problema? O Seiretei está sendo invadido ou algo assim?"

"Faz dois dias que você parece perdido no mundo e eu não deveria me preocupar, mas se eu faltar, ou for morto, você deverá continuar liderando o esquadrão, não posso tê-lo envolto em pensamentos em épocas tão difíceis como as que temos atravessado."

Renji arregalou os olhos. Ele notara! Droga, mas que porcaria! Abriu e fechou a boca. Não podia dizer nada. Ou apenas mentiria e pronto.

"Andei com dor de cabeça." Pensou no que realmente o capitão dissera e ficou lívido. "M-morrer? Como assim morrer? Tem alguma nova missão? Vai viajar? Onde será o combate, irei com o senhor e o protegerei com meu sangue!" Bradou largando o caderno e pondo-se em alerta imediato. Ninguém mataria seu capitão! NINGUÉM.

"Quer se acalmar?" Byakuya sorriria, se não fosse tão estóico. "Dê-me o caderno."

"Hein?" Renji virou-se olhando o caderno no chão e atirou-se sobre ele como se fosse uma criança em perigo. "Não é nada, senhor, prometo não me distrair mais."

"Dê-me o caderno." A voz fria e distante. O olhar penetrante e a presença gélida e imponente. Renji não tinha a menor chance, tudo que Byakuya queria, conseguia. "Se ele é o motivo de sua distração, eu quero saber o que há."

Abarai engoliu em seco, abriu a boca e gemeu. Tentou falar, mas nada saía. Não tinha saída. Ninguém desobedecia um taichou! Nem mesmo um tenente! Entregou o caderno sem dizer uma palavra.

Byakuya abriu o caderno na última página, observou a letra afilada e bem feita do tenente. Leu um ou dois parágrafos sem externar nenhuma reação. Voltou algumas páginas e leu sem mover um milímetro do rosto perfeito.

"Senhor, é apenas uma fanfic, descobri outro dia um site na internet e..."

"Estou lendo. Silêncio." Byakuya não se movia, não alterava a respiração, nada. Estava deixando Abarai em pânico.

"Se achar que eu mereço punição..."

Renji nem viu quando a espada afiada do tachou cortou-lhe um pedaço do cabelo ruivo e comprido. Arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisado. Era o segundo aviso. Melhor ficar bem quieto.

"Eu disse pra ficar quieto." Byakuya finalmente fechou o caderno e o devolveu a Abarai. "É o que pensa sobre mim?" Perguntou com calma. Os olhos luzindo.

Renji não sabia o que fazer. Estivera escrevendo uma história, ficcional é claro, sobre um senhor feudal e seu subordinado. Era para ser apenas ficção, mas cometera a loucura de colocar o seu nome e o de Byakuya nos personagens.

"Bem..."

"Eu não sou totalmente avesso a sentimentos, Renji, eu apenas não os demonstro sem motivos. Também não tenho nojo de sua origem humilde, muito menos o desprezo. E se por acaso está tão apaixonado por mim quanto seu personagem, saiba que pode jantar às nove da noite em minha casa para discutirmos o motivo pelo qual sua história não poderia ter esse final absurdo."

"A-absurdo?" Renji tremia da cabeça aos pés. Byakuya era um nobre, um dos homens mais ricos de todo o Seireitei. Além de ser bonito como poucos outros no mundo, fosse o real ou o espiritual e estava ali, na sua frente, falando com tanta sinceridade e era tão surreal que o capitão tivesse lido sua estória e...

"Eu jamais o deixaria partir..." Byakuya suavizou a expressão e suspirou. "Você não entende, Renji, o amor para mim sempre será um problema. Como vou lutar até a morte se tiver você para voltar? Como será mandá-lo em missões mortais se eu tiver que arriscar sua vida e arriscar uma dor tão grande que nem quero imaginar? Já pensou no motivo pelo qual eu sou tão exigente com você em todos os treinamentos ao ponto de quase fazê-lo perder os sentidos de tanto repetir cada ataque?"

"Capitão..." Renji estava roxo de vergonha. Nunca pensara nos motivos de Byakuya para se manter distante, nem para ser tão exigente. Mas... Seria possível? Sorriu meio sem graça. "Minha fanfiction não é tão ruim, é?"

"A parte do sexo foi estranha, mas acho que posso ensiná-lo sobre isso também... Ás nove, na minha casa. Até logo, Abarai."

Renji abriu um sorriso incrível e mal se deu conta de que Byakuya parara embaixo do batente da porta e se virara para olhá-lo.

"Sabe, Renji, gostei dessa ideia de fanfiction, se não fosse por ela, talvez eu jamais tivesse coragem."

"Por que senhor?"

"Porque eu jamais perguntaria... Sou um nobre, afinal, não fui treinado a sentir. Embora eu sinta..." O olhar muito azul se prendeu aos de Renji. O tenente não aguentou e correu até seu capitão, beijando-o com paixão retida há tanto tempo.

Byakuya não se negou, deixou-se beijar e sorriu levemente depois. "Talvez você não precise de muitos ensinamentos sobre paixão e sexo entre homens, afinal..."

"Senhor!" Abarai corou e viu o capitão sumir porta afora. Teria muito o que contar na fanfic...

* * *

><p>Faz tempo que não escrevo Bleach. Essa fanfic foi para a gincana do Need For Fic e, como eu não tinha feito nada para Kassiminha, resolvi dedicar a ela. Abraços.<p> 


End file.
